The NCCC Glassware Washing Shared Resource provides high-quality glassware washing services to the laboratories of Cancer Center Investigators in an efficient and cost-effective manner. It serves all the NCCC wet labs on the Hanover and Lebanon campuses that elect to have their glassware services provided by a centralized facility. The range of these services includes glassware washing, autoclaving, pipette stuffing, acid washing and washing of glassware. Peer-reviewed funded NCCC Investigators consume the majority of services (94.2%) offered by this Shared Resource. The NCCC operates a charge-back system for this facility that covers half of its operating expenses; a higher proportion is covered by charge-back as the volume of service provided increases. The CCSG provides a level of fiscal stability (48%) for this Resource, which allows it to provide needed scientific support services in the most cost- efficient manner.